


Beacon Hills Police Department- 21st Precinct

by catchmeifyoucan



Category: 21 Jump Street (2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Bullying, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Police Officer Derek, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, References to Drugs, Swearing, Violence, so stiles is schmidt and derek is jenko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeifyoucan/pseuds/catchmeifyoucan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski powered through high school whilst enduring the merciless bullying from Derek Hale. After graduation, through his dad's recommendation, he decides he wants to train to be a cop. Turns out, Derek had similar ambitions. The once enemies team up to become partners only to be sent back to high school undercover as teenagers to bust a synthetic drug ring. Will they succeed or will this revert their developing relationship back to what it used to be? And are their feelings starting to develop into something more or did Stiles just 'forget' to confiscate the stash of weed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep Your Enemies Closer...Unfortunately.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Sterek put in 21 Jump Street. The other relationships mentioned are temporary and may not even mount to proper romantic relationships like maybe just flings or even just strong platonic relationships? All the characters aren't introduced immediately but will be slowly and the random selection of characters will make sense hopefully. This is very AU so age wise it's not canon I don't think (I'm really bad with keeping up with the ages on Teen Wolf, apologies). Anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so, again, apologies.

**SEVEN YEARS AGO**

 

Stiles ran his tongue over his braces nervously as he saw that his bus was two minutes away from school. He was always nervous going to school as he wasn't the most popular guy in the halls but today was different. Today was the day he was going to ask the stunning queen of Beacon Hills High School who goes by the name Erica Reyes to prom. His dwindling number of friends he made in the AV Club even sniggered at him when he announced his plan and he was generally met with negativity and mockery.  
  
 _”She’d never go out with you!”_  
  
 _”Please tell me you’re fucking high.”_  
  
 _”A girl like her? With a guy like you?!”_  
  
However, Stiles knew in his mind that his friends were behaving like that as none of them could muster up any courage to ask out the girl of their dreams. So, before he got off the bus he turned up the volume on his MP3 player so that Eminem’s “The Real Slim Shady” was the only thing he could hear. The song was going to be a game changer. It was the only thing that kept him through a rough day at school and he was sure that if he cranked the volume up a little louder today, he would be victorious in his mission of asking Erica to prom. Erica would always go to her locker after lunch which finished at 1:30pm. It was 8:00am as of then so he had to kill time. In the morning he had double Biology in which he knew material better than the teacher. In fact, half way through the lesson she gave up and asked him to take over. His fellow students greeted him with even less enthusiasm but, it kept his mind off things temporarily.  
  
9:20am. A free period. He rushed into the staff toilets and practiced what he was going to say in front of the mirror. He had access to the toilet as a staff member had trusted him with the key once but then completely forgot to ask for them back. It was a small toilet that no one really noticed so, the only key was the one that was now in Stiles’ possession. It was a God send as a trip to the traditional boys’ toilet could not be made without his head being mercilessly shoved into one of the urinals. Most of the bullies were copy cats bullies that Stiles could shrug off but they all trailed after their Gladiator-like leader. His name was Derek Hale. Or Satan in a human host as Stiles liked to think of him as. Derek Hale was muscular, slightly tanned with impeccably white- and sharp- teeth and his eyebrows alone could probably kill someone. The only thing Stiles could do was steer clear of him. However, his cronies acted like spy cameras around the school. They would target people and then keep yelling until Derek would come over and finish their business for them. Stiles had been subject to this many times. The latest trend was giving people ‘nipple twists’. Even the thought of it made Stiles place his hands on his chest and he stroked it tentatively.  
  
Another forty minutes passed by which signaled the end of his free period. A twenty minute break was now scheduled for all students. Stiles took a piss and then tried his best to fix up his appearance. He’d worn his best blue jeans and the whitest of tops he could find. Unlike usual, he did not pair this with a plaid shirt on top. Statistics- discarded, filled out Teen Girl magazine quizzes- showed that plaid was an instant turn off. Nothing could be done to reduce the striking nature of his braces however, this didn’t bother Stiles. He’d always been proud of his braces and just reminded himself every day that they were contributing to his future life in which he would have the perfect set of teeth. Maybe even as perfect as Derek Hale’s.  
  
Stiles checked his watch. 10:20am. Suddenly, a panic bubbled up within him. What if Erica was a no show? What if she picked this one day for the first time in senior year to not go to her locker after lunch? The whole foundation of his plan would perish. He took several deep breaths. Come on man pull yourself together, he chided himself in his head. He told himself to remember what Eminem had told him every day:  
  
 _I’m slim shady yes, I’m the real shady. All the other slim shadys are just imitating. So, won’t the real slim shady please stand up? Please stand up. Please stand up._  
  
Straightening himself up, Stiles took more confident strides out of the bathroom. He was going to be late for History if he didn’t run for it. He blocked out the giggles coming from the people in the corridor that he passed by. Let them laugh, he thought to himself whilst struggling to maintain confidence. He just about made it to the classroom and took his seat that was right at the front of the class. Somehow, he managed to survive up until 11:40am when the lesson ended with only a few spit balls sent his way and one “Kick me” note on his back. Tearing off the note, he drops it into the trash can in the classroom and entered the library for his next two free periods. There was a Calculus test coming so, he took out his books and started studying some of the topics that the teacher had confirmed would come up. He studied until 12:30pm which signalled the beginning of the lunch hour.  
  
 _Soon._  
  
At lunch time, Stiles had a book club meeting so he remained seated in the library which was the hang out spot for the group. This week’s topic was favourite childhood book and Stiles’ one was “The Invisible Friend” by Louise Arnold. A distant relative had bought it in England and then sent it to him. He finished it in one day and read it over and over again. His copy had random drawings of stick figures, many creases in the spine and several drink stains on it. He liked it that way though. The book was a metaphysical representation of him. After rambling for a while about the book, it was his turn to listen to the other members of the group. He had not realised that time had passed until the shrill sound of the end of lunch bell sounded causes him to jump a little in his seat. Without a word, he picked up his bag and ran all the way to the lockers corridor and waited a few lockers away from Erica’s.  
  
There she was, heading right his way. Her slick, red heels made their signature clacking noise as she strutted down the halls. Her rich, bombshell blonde hair was styled into glossy curls and it framed her pale face perfectly. Her hazel eyes seemed to continuously gleam and her full lips were painted in a strange plum colour but if anyone could pull it off, it was Erica Reyes. Today she was wearing a little black dress. Stiles knew it was a Calvin Klein dress as he had overheard a conversation with her friends once where she said that when it came to dresses she only liked to wear Calvin Klein. She was alone which would make the conversation a lot easier hopefully. Every step she took that closed the space between them, made Stiles’ heart beat faster. A part of him wanted to turn away, forget the idea, go to his friends in the AV Club and laugh at his own stupidity with them.  
  
 _No._  
  
Too much effort had been put into this for him to give up now. Erica was at her locker and ignoring all the perplexed looks being shot his way, Stiles walked over to her.  
  
“Hey Erica,” he mumbled.  
  
“Oh. Hey….Ssss…help me out?” she asked looking genuinely apologetic.  
  
“Stiles.” He finished for her. He wasn’t offended or at least he was too nervous to be.  
  
“Stiles! Of course. I’m sorry. Long day.” Erica opened her locker swiftly and started to unload her books. It was now or never.  
  
“Hey so um are you going to prom? Ok stupid question. Of course you are. Everyone is. But um. Are you going with anyone and if not er would you want to go with me?” Stiles blurted out. He was worried he would miss her answer as the only thing he could hear was the steady and fast beating of his heart in his ears. Stiles just about saw the slight awkward hesitation in her. Then he face fell a little and she turned to look Stiles right in the eye.  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
“Stiles. That’s really sweet of you to ask. And I would go with you but…it’s just that I-“ “She doesn’t date losers, you prick!” someone interjected from behind Erica. It was Derek Hale. Of course.  
  
Stiles was about to retort angrily when he caught Erica’s small nod as she refused to meet his eyes.  
  
 _”She’d never go out with you!”_  
  
 _”Please tell me you’re fucking high.”_  
  
 _”A girl like her? With a guy like you?!”_  
  
His friends had been right all along. Of course Erica would never go to prom with him. The rejection would have been a lot easier to cope with is Derek fucking Hale hadn’t come out of nowhere. Stiles liked to believe that if it wasn’t for the social stigma that came with going to prom with a loser like him, Erica would have said yes. All the while, he didn’t realise that Derek and his gang were laughing at him. At least Erica wasn’t. She had started to walk away.  
  
“You see Stilinski, a fucking hot girl like her deserves a king…like me.” Derek taunted then proceeded to shove Stiles against the lockers.  
  
“Nipple twist!” he yelled then pinched Stiles’ nipples then twisted them. Stiles gritted his teeth like had learnt to, yelling in pain would just encourage them further. As a teacher started to approach them after hearing the ruckus, the gang started running away whilst howling with laughter.  
  
 _High school was a bitch._

  
  
 **PRESENT DAY**

  
  
After having graduated, Stiles had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. So, he turned to his dad for advice. His dad was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills so evidently, his suggestions were very bias and in favour of Stiles joining the force. Not seeing any other positive option, Stiles agreed. Today was his first day of starting the training course.  
  
He was in line with the other hopefuls and they each had to wait to get to the desk and sign in. Stiles’ heart stopped. A few places in front of him he saw the back of a head which looked all too familiar. That mop of gelled black hair could be recognised anywhere but Stiles still hoped to God it wasn’t who he thought he was. Obviously, God was having none of that today. The person turned around out of seeming boredom for having to wait in line and then he caught Stiles’ eyes. Stiles wanted to badly to turn around and to avoid that gaze like he did in high school. He forced himself not to as he wasn’t a spotty teenager anymore. He was a grown adult who was about to start training to be a cop. If he couldn’t look the old high school bully in the eye, what could he do? It took Derek Hale a while to comprehend who Stiles was however, his face lit up instantly. Not exactly the reaction Stiles had imagined.  
  
“Yo! Fake slim shady! Holy shit, what’s up dude?” Derek called over to him. He then started making his way back the line so he could stand next to Stiles. There were a million things racing through Stiles’ mind that he wanted to say to Derek.

 _”Hey fuck you asshole.”_  
  
 _”Literally shut up you fucker.”_  
  
 _”I hate you so much.”_  
  
But all Stiles could say was, “Nothing much…I guess. What about you?” For some bizarre reason, Derek found this to be the funniest response ever and laughed for at least thirty seconds.  
  
Finally, they were both at the desk and had signed in. The training course was to last for four months. Four months of having to either avoid or tolerate Derek Hale. Their first task was a physical training camp class. This was the part Stiles was looking forward to the least as he was probably the least built out of all the fellow trainees.  
  
“You will not be eligible to pass as an officer by the end of this course if you have not been able to complete both physical challenges and written exams.” The instructor yelled. Stiles could see Derek frown a little at the last part of that statement.  
  
“Okay so the first physical challenge is a fight. I want no broken bones, you got that?” Everyone replied with a “Yes, sir!” in unison. The instructor started calling out people’s names and partnering them with one another.  
  
“Finally, Stilinski and Hale get your asses to the end of the hall. Start whenever you’re ready.”  
  
Slowly, Stiles turned to face Derek who was grinning from ear to ear whilst cracking his knuckles. It would have been comical in any other context except for this one where Stiles was going to get the life knocked out of him. By his former high school bully none the less.  
  
“Get that fine ass over here Stilinski!” Derek yelled, impersonating the tone of the instructor. He was already in position.

 

_What’s black and blue and red all over?_

  
_Stiles Stilinski in about ten minutes._   



	2. Let The Trials Begin...Unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise for the really delayed update. For a while my laptop wasn't working so, I could not do anything and I have lots of work and I had to put that first. This chapter is kind of filler-y and I truly apologise and I will refrain from these types of chapters in the future. I hope you like it though!

Without a warning, Derek charged into Stiles and knocked him flat onto the floor. Stiles patted the back of his head to ensure there was no blood trickling down it however, as he did so, Derek grabbed his hand and twisted it around his back. Using his free hand, Stiles repeatedly hit the floor to signal surrender. Derek let go of him and fell back on the floor whilst laughing. It was a charming laugh, Stiles had to admit. The way he threw his head back, the way his shoulders shook and mostly how you could see his pearly white teeth.  
  
“You’re good at this, huh?” Stiles panted.  
  
“Yeah, I am.” Derek replied after he had finally stopped laughing.  
  
Luckily, just because Stiles did not excel in the physical field it did not mean all hope was lost. Like the instructor had said, there were written exams too which counted just as much. Stiles was positive he would pass those, there was no doubt in his mind. Back in high school he was tied for the role of “smartest person in the class” along with Lydia Martin. In reality, she was probably smarter as she applied herself more but he would never have admitted that to her face.  
  
The day after their first physical training session, was their first practice written exam. He finished writing before everyone else in the room and there was only one question that stumped him and he still managed a vague guess at the answer. As he had finished early, he took to looking around the room and that was when he caught sight of Derek who sitting in the row in front of him and slightly to his left. Derek seemed to be thoroughly struggling as his eyebrows were furrowed in the similar look of anger he used to wear in the halls of their old high school. He looked ready to punch a hole in the table.  
  
Time was up. They all had to wait in silence whilst the examiner marked their work. The only audible noises were sounds of people shuffling slightly in their seats and one person in the back of the room had a terrible cough. Stiles looked over in Derek’s direction only to find Derek looking at him. He mouthed “How did it go?” to him and Stiles shrugged in reply and rebounded the question to Derek. He grimaced. The examiner cleared her throat and got up to hand everyone their sheets. She gave Stiles a smile as she placed his paper neatly on the table. A+. Stiles gave himself a small nod of congratulations. The person seated next to him received a B and seemed ecstatic and offered Stiles a hi five.  
  
Looking over at Derek again, he saw the guy looked more disappointed than angry now. Stiles almost felt sorry for him. He turned around and leaned over to look at Stiles and saw the A+ on his paper.  
  
“You’re really good at this.” Derek said sullenly, showing Stiles his paper which had an F written over it.  
  
“Yeah, I am.” Stiles replied, attempting to not sound boastful.  
  
After the exam, they were all dismissed for the day. Most of the trainees were heading for a restaurant but, Stiles excused himself and went back to one of the main lounges at the camp and want to just have some peace and quiet. Apparently Derek Hale had the same idea. They sat in silence for a while but, it became unbearable after a while.  
  
“Hey um…you shouldn’t be bummed out about your score. It was only a practice test. You can pick it up.”  
  
“I guess. Just…exams have never been my strong point.”  
  
Stiles could not believe what he said next.  
  
“If you want…uh…I could help tutor you or something. I mean not to sound big headed. I just…yeah…”  
  
A small smile appeared on Derek’s face. His eyes widened and he looked around the room urgently as if to check if anyone else was there. Stiles furrowed his brows in confusion.  
  
“Stilinski…are you…asking me on a date?” Derek asked with a mocking gasp. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
  
“I mean we all know what it means when people offer to tutor…” Derek whispered in a way that made Stiles’ breath get hitched in his throat. He chose to simply not say anything in reply. He’d offered help and it was up to Derek whether he wanted to take that offer.  
  
“Sure, Stilinski. You can tutor me and maybe I can help you with the physical training in return. I mean not to sound big headed.” Derek replied with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
“Deal.” As much as Stiles hated to admit it, he did need help.  
  
From that point on, the two aided each other out whenever they needed it. Derek became Stiles’ personal trainer and Stiles was Derek’s new teacher. Derek would drag Stiles out of his bed and into the local gym which he had also happened to have booked for the whole weekend to help Stiles work out. To return the favour, Stiles would interrupt any of Derek’s spare time with pop quizzes.  
  
Stiles felt a genuine improvement in his physical ability and even managed to tackle someone in the training squad to the floor. He could not contain the little leap of joy his heart did when he looked over at Derek to see him grinning with pride.  
  
The final week of the course was almost upon them and that week was known as “Trials Week”. The first three days consisted of an obstacle course followed by a crime situation simulation. Then the next two days were full of written examinations and over the weekend they would find out whether they were officially members of the Beacon Hills Police Department. On the Sunday before Trials Week, Stiles could not go to sleep. Derek was his roommate for the duration of the training course and apparently he was just as awake.  
  
“We should get some sleep, huh?” Derek mumbled.  
  
“We should.”  
  
“You’ll be fine. Remember…I trained you.” Derek sounded like he was trying more to reassure himself rather than Stiles.  
  
“And you’ll be great too, Derek. I heard you had a good teacher and he’s pretty hot too apparently.”  
  
“He was alright,” Derek replied with a chuckle.  
  
Silence.  
  
“Goodnight Stiles.”  
  
“Goodnight Derek.”  
  
 **TRIAL WEEK – DAY ONE.**  
  
“Alright, alright, alright! You know what the drill is. You all have to pass this obstacle course within five minutes precisely to be able to qualify for the next exam. Any form of cheating will result in you being immediately discharged from the training course and you will not be eligible to apply to become a member of the force again. The course will begin in…three…two…one…go!” Stiles was running and then he was crawling and next he was climbing. All he knew was that he could not let him legs stop moving. He did not look at anyone else, not even Derek. This was for himself. He had to make it. He could see the end of the course coming up but, he felt like he had been doing this for hours. There was no way he had been able to do it under the time limit. He crossed the finish line sourly.  
  
“Four minutes and ten seconds! Well done Stilinski!” The trainer clapped him on the back and directed him where to go and stay.  
  
He could not believe it but, he ran into the lounge and into a round of applause from the other prospective police officers. Derek jumped up from his chair and started cheering and punched Stiles playfully on the shoulder multiple times.  
  
“It’s not done yet,” Stiles said to Derek, his heart sinking a little at the thought of the simulation training tomorrow.  
  
“Hey…I trained you remember!” Derek replied, faking a look of hurt.  
  
“Yeah…what was your time by the way?” Stiles asked.  
  
“One minute and one second baby!” Derek whooped.  
  
Stiles had no doubt that he had the fastest time out of all of them. The last of the trainees had finished the course, just in time. Stiles felt secretly proud that there were others who had finished after him. No one had been eliminated this round. They all lived to see another day. But, Stiles highly doubted he would make it to graduation. It seemed impossible.


	3. New Beginnings... (Un)fortunately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see! Well my exams for the year are over!! Well they've been over for some weeks but, I just wanted some time to relax and not really do anything so yeah. I really am sorry for the massive delay. I do hope to post more frequently but I do have a busy-ish summer holiday. I will try my best though! Thanks for being patient.
> 
> HEADS UP: So basically, I kind of skipped the rest of the trials because it would take too long and they would just be like filler chapters so I didn't want to bore you with them. I apologise for the jumpiness. But I want to get into and stuff. I hope you enjoy this.

**GRADUATION DAY**  
  
Last week seemed like an impossible dream that had settled itself in the corners of the mind where Stiles stored the memories of people’s birthdays he didn’t care about. He hardly thought about it anymore. He had passed…and with flying colours. The simulation training went far better than expected when he and Derek caught the criminals in the shortest time out of all of the others. The rest of the week was just a blur of exams and now- graduation. However, despite not recalling most of the past week, there was one moment that was ingrained itself into Stiles and he had been dwelling on it for a while.  
  
It was when he and Derek had just caught the criminals and Derek looked at him and said “Would you like to do the honours?” Stiles had grinned at him in reply and then recited the Miranda Warning to the criminals as they had to in order to pass and in all honesty, Stiles had never said anything else in his life with more confidence. It wasn’t something he was used to. Throughout high school, he tended to mutter so that when people ignored him he could just pretend it was because they had not heard him. But, when reading the Miranda Warning it was as if he’d found the confidence that he assumed was non-existent. That wasn’t the only reason why he remembered it. He remembered the way Derek looked at him whilst he was speaking the warning to the criminal. At first he thought it was just pride which already made him feel a little light-headed however, there was something else in the tough guy’s eyes. It was something soft and intangible that Stiles never wanted to forget and at the same time never wanted to figure out what it meant. It was nice.  
  
He was looking in the mirror as of current and he surveyed himself wearing his brand new uniform. It was a perfect fit. He originally wanted to get a size bigger to save money from having to buy another uniform when he grew out of it however, Derek convinced him to get this size. Stiles was glad he was so easily swayed. The bell rang signalling that it was time for the graduation ceremony and he patted his uniform down for like the hundredth time and carefully fitted his hat on. Hastily, he made his way towards the hall.  
  
The graduation ceremony was a simple roll call of all who had passed the trials and then a group picture. After that, it was the real world. He would be a real officer, helping people, taking down criminals and doing all kinds of cool shit. He was feeling calm until Derek Hale walked in and he had to literally hold in his breath. _What the fuck am I doing?_ If Stiles thought his own uniform fitted him well, Derek’s looked even better. He didn’t think it was possible but the uniform emphasised his muscles further and the awe of everyone else in the room at his physique and confident aura was practically audible. With a grin plastered on his face, Derek walked over to Stiles and stood next to him. Neither of them said a word to each other. They didn’t have to. Today was a day neither of them could have dreamed of a few weeks back when they were struggling with training and studying. Until today, Stiles had not considered the peculiarity of what was happening in his life. Had he really become good friends with the boy who used to mercilessly bully him every single day in high school? Were they really joining the police force together? Did they really insist on the directors to set them up in the same local office base as Beacon Hills and not to separate them so they could continue their friendship? Did Stiles really feel literally breathless when Derek walked into the room moments ago? _Oh shut up. Enjoy your day dumbass._  
  
Derek’s name was called out in the roll call and he received a round of applause. Stiles nudged his shoulder with his own and gave him a private grin which Derek returned. The names were called alphabetically by last name and then it finally got to Stiles. The room applauded.  
  
“Yeeeeaaaahh!” Derek yelled and clapped louder than everyone else in the room. Stiles actually blushed which only made Derek laugh.  
  
After the last name had been called, it was time for the picture. The photographer was setting up the camera and Derek mumbled, “You ready for a lifetime of being badass motherfuckers?”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Stiles replied.  
  
 **FIRST DAY OF POLICE DUTY**  
  
The grass was green, the lake was still, the sky was blue, the day was quiet and the two officers were fucking bored out of their minds. They were on bicycles, patrolling the local park at Beacon Hills. Honestly, Stiles did not feel very badass at all.  
  
“I thought this would have more car chases.” Derek mumbled whilst cycling slightly ahead of him.  
  
“Yeah well…” Stiles replied dully and matched Derek’s pace.  
  
 **AN HOUR LATER**  
  
“Yours isn’t loaded right?” Stiles asked cautiously as he tossed his gun in the air then caught it again whilst keeping it aimed at Derek and Derek was mirroring him.  
  
“It wouldn’t be no fun if it wasn’t,” Derek and twirled the gun by the trigger on his index finger.  
  
The next few hours went by uneventfully and the most action they had faced was fetching a family’s flying disc out of a pond and then chasing a few geese back into their designated area of the park. Stiles didn’t want to complain to his dad about the unfulfilling nature of his work as it would only make him feel guilty. His dad was the one person in his life he trusted and loved more than anything and wanted nothing but, to make him proud. The day he came back come to his dad with a certificate declaring his police membership well… Stiles hadn’t seen him that happy since their mother had been alive. There was even some hugging which involved picking up and twirling around.  
  
They had now parked their bikes and were playing a game of word association.  
  
“….Grass.” Derek said lazily.  
  
“Come on more enthusiasm. Green.” Stiles retorted. If they were going to pass time, they were going to have a fun time.  
  
“Colour!” Derek exclaimed with fake energy. This earned him a glare from an elderly man sitting a metre or so away from them on a park bench.  
  
“Abstract.”  
  
“Expression.”  
  
“Emotion.”  
  
“Looooooove…” Derek drawled out whilst lowering his voice.  
  
Stiles quickly darted his eyes away. _This is ridiculous._ What happened next was either a blessing or a curse. Whilst looking around the park desperately to avoid looking at Derek, his eyes fell on a bunch of men on motorbikes smoking in the distance. He was about to shrug it off when he realised… and Derek seemed to have realised too.  
  
“That’s marijuana! Oh my God, Stiles. We have to go. This is our shot.” Derek whispered frantically and charged towards them.  
  
“Wait…what about our bikes? Are we gonna leave them here? I mean I paid a lot for it. Ah fuck.” In his panic, he couldn’t mount the bike properly so he left it and followed Derek.  
  
By the time he got to the bikers, Stiles had almost passed out from running. Doubled over, taking several deep breaths, red faced. This was going to go fantastically.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to apologise again. I feel really bad. But I hope you liked it. I appreciate everything!


End file.
